Conflicting Interests
by acsifanatic
Summary: they’re finally together but what happens when their ex comes back to haunt them and things start to fall apart? GSR and MAYBE WCR
1. Chapter 1:Calm Before the Storm

**Conflicting Interests**

Chapter 1: Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, locations, things, etc. I do however own the CSI DVD season 1, 2, and 3 (great I'm digressing again) if any part of this seems familiar, it's pure coincidence.

Summary: they're finally together but what happens when their ex comes back to haunt them and things start to fall apart? GSR and MAYBE WCR

A/N: everything I write in this story would be after "Grave Danger" since I have only watched one episode in season six (the one where Brass gets shot) things might not be so accurate. Also, I'm assuming that Ecklie puts the team back together.

Night shift just started and everyone is in the break room. A woman in her thirties looks about the room: a blond woman had just walked through the door after watching her daughter at a school play; a Texan is looking in the fridge wondering why it smells again; an African American is sitting at the table and talking to the Texan; the dirty blond Norwegian pours himself a cup of his favorite Blue Hawaiian coffee.

"Man, this fridge always seems to smell for one reason or another," Nick said while trying to de-smell his lunch.

"Maybe something went bad again. Did you check the milk?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah; it doesn't expire until next week. Something else reeks in here."

Sara smiles at the two men trying to figure out what smells so much in the fridge. Of course she knows what is in there; her boyfriend has once again put one of his experiments in there. She ponders over whether she should tell them. Just as she was about to, the blond spoke.

"Oh yeah. Um…Grissom put parts from pig in there a while ago. I think he is trying to figure out how long it takes for a body to decomp at low temperature," Catherine explained with one of her "typical Grissom again" look.

Nick groaned, "Can't he at least warn us before he does something like that? People actually _eat_ things out of that fridge, you know."

"It's typical Grissom. What did you expect?" Warrick noted.

Just then, the night shift supervisor walks in.

"What is typical me?" Grissom asked.

"O nothing. Just…" Nick started when he was cut off.

"Never mind that for now. Catherine, you and Warrick have a DB at the Venetian hotel. Nick, you have a robbery at 4482 Cherry Lane. Solo. Sara and Greg, you're with me. We have a decomp in a suitcase in the desert. You two go ahead and collect as much as you can at the scene. You can meet Brass there. I'm gonna be in autopsy and see if Doc has a COB or at least a DOB."

After that people started to file out the room.

"After you partner," joked Warrick.

"You're such a gentleman," Catherine said, half sarcastically, half earnestly.

"Alright, solo. Haven't had one of these in a while," Nick says.

"Sara, can I talk to you for a sec before we leave?" Grissom calls out to Sara.

"Sure. Greg, I'll meet you in the car."

"Sure thing."

Soon, Grissom and Sara are alone in the break room. Grissom gives Sara a passionate kiss.

"Well, we could've done that after work."

"I know. I just can't wait that long."

"When exactly are we gonna make this public anyways? I mean, at least the team have a right to know."

"I know, but I'm just not ready yet. Can we wait just a little longer?"

"Fine." Sara turns away from Grissom.

"Wait, I actually wanted to ask if you wanna go to dinner after shift. I know this great new restaurant that just opened"

"Um…I can't today. I'm going to meet some friends who is leaving town tomorrow morning. How bout tomorrow" Sara blushed.

"Sure. I'll see you later then."

"yea"

A/N: so how do u think of it so far. I hope u liked it. The drama doesn't really start here, but I just wanted to giv u guys at least the background for now. the trouble will start later.

Please R&R. I probably wont update until I get at least three reviews for this


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise Visits

Conflicting Interests

Chapter 2: Surprise Visits

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, locations, things, etc. I do however own the CSI DVD season 1, 2, and 3 (great I'm digressing again) if any part of this seems familiar, it's pure coincidence.

Summary: they're finally together but what happens when their ex comes back to haunt them and things start to fall apart? GSR and MAYBE WCR

A/N: everything I write in this story would be after "Grave Danger" since I have only watched one episode in season six (the one where Brass gets shot) things might not be so accurate. Also, I'm assuming that Ecklie puts the team back together.

"Not much out here. How exactly do we collect ANYTHING here?" The young man says in frustration with his camera in his hand.

"Just look for anything out of ordinary. Things that you don't usually find in a desert," Sara explains while picking up some fiber that may be part of the suitcase.

"Well unless these sands are out of ordinary, nothing seems to be weird. And besides that it's hot as hell out here."

"Stop complaining. But you're right."

"I…I am?"

"Yeah. I'd say this is just a dump site. The primary is probably else where. Let's head back and see what Grissom got."

"Hey Doc, what have you got?" Grissom asked as he walks into the autopsy room.

Dr. Robbins is one of two people that Grissom actually told about him and Sara. The other one is Brass, his best friend.

"Well, not much, considering that most of the body has already decomposed. I can tell you that you're vic is male and this John Doe died of lacerations to the chest approximately a month ago. There are indentations in the third and fifth rib which suggest that he was stabbed. I can't really tell you what kind of weapon it is though."

"That's ok. I guess we'll have to find out who this John Doe is first and go from there. Thanks Doc."

"No problem. And I hope you have a nice date wit Sara."

"I will."

"Hey Vega, what have we got?" The blond asked as she walk toward the hotel room.

"Hey Catherine. Meet Casey Jones, eleven. She was a guest at this hotel. She supposedly checked out yesterday. The maid came in to clean out the room for the next guest and found her on the bed; called 911 immediately." Vega answered.

"How can she still be here after she checked out? I thought the keys don't work once you checked out." Warrick inquires.

"She checked out via her TV. It's the newest in hotel technology. Allows the guests to check out in their room and not go through the long lines at the front desk."

"Well looks like she never left the room. All of her luggage is still here." Catherine noted.

The duo decided to start looking around for evidence. They checked every square inch of every corner for the tiniest hint of evidence. After collecting many bags of evidence, they decided to head back.

The shift had just ended, and Grissom was just about to head home. He had come up with nothing conclusive about the case. Sara and Greg weren't able to get much evidence since there wasn't much evidence to be collected. The case was at a dead end.

As he drives toward home, he starts to think about his date with Sara the next day. He had just found this vegetarian restaurant that he just knows Sara would love.

Arriving at his door, Grissom sees the one person he least expected to see.

"Hi Gil. Did u miss me?" a blond asks as Grissom stares in shock.

Sara was in the evidence room since she got back from the scene. After hours of looking at photos and processing evidence, she finds herself looking at a dead end. She decided that she is way too tired to be processing and thinks that she will be able to work better if she get some sleeps.

As she walks toward the parking lot, she reaches into her pocket to get her keys. When she raised her head again, she sees the last person on earth she wanted to see.

"Hey baby."

A/N: DUN DUN DUN…who are they! I bet some of you probably already know who I'm talking about. For those of you who haven't figured it out, you'll just have to read on and find out.


	3. Chapter 3: Old friends, New Intentions

Conflicting Interests

Chapter 3: Old Friends, New Intentions

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, locations, things, etc. I do however own the CSI DVD season 1, 2, and 3 (great I'm digressing again) if any part of this seems familiar, it's pure coincidence.

Summary: they're finally together but what happens when their ex comes back to haunt them and things start to fall apart? GSR and MAYBE WCR

A/N: everything I write in this story would be after "Grave Danger" since I have only watched one episode in season six (the one where Brass gets shot) things might not be so accurate. Also, I'm assuming that Ecklie puts the team back together.

"O'Riley, what do we have here?" Nick asks as he walks into the house.

"This is the Andersons' house. They called in a robbery at around six. They say that someone broke into their house while they were out to dinner and stole all their jewelry."

"All they took was jewelry? I mean look at these paintings, they've gotta worth at least a grand each. And that computer over there. You can't find computers like that at Walmart.

"Maybe all they can carry were small stuff like rings and necklaces." O'Riley retorted.

"Well then why go for the one in the safe when there are easier ones right here by the door? These seem to be pretty expensive. I smell a rat."

"Hey, it's your crime scene."

"Yeah."

"Terry, what are you doing here?" Grissom asks his guest.

"Well I was just here to see if you're interested in going to breakfast with me." Terry Miller answers.

"I would love to, but what about your husband? Isn't he gonna be…" Grissom starts before he was cut off.

"We got divorced about a week ago."

"Terry I am so sorry. Why don't we talk bout it over breakfast?"

"Thanks Gil."

"What do you want from me Hank?" Sara snaps at his visitor.

"Aww don't be like that. I just wanted to know if you want to go for a cup of coffee." Hank says with a feigned hurt look.

"Cut the crap. What ever happen to your girlfriend?"

"Who, Elaine? We were never that serious. I mean she was getting too much for me."

"So she broke up with you," Sara smirks.

Hank, wincing at that comment, "no she did not break up with me," He defended. "We just decided that we weren't meant for each other, that's all."

"Uh-huh, so she broke up with you," Sara retorts, with a bigger smile now.

Hank, getting angry, says, "Don't be so cold. Why don't we go catch up over some coffee?"

"Like I'll ever go do ANYTHING with you."

"Look I just wanted to be friends with you again. I don't want us to hate each other forever."

Although Sara knew that she shouldn't, a part of her really wanted to go with him. _It's just two friends having coffee right? It means nothing. It's not like I have feelings for him or anything. _Sara thought.

"Fine I'll go with you, but only as friends." Sara says skeptically.

"Sure sure, as friends." Hank says with a smirk.

"Hey Mia, did you get a match on that semen sample we found on the bed?" Warrick Brown says as he walks into the DNA lab.

"Hey Warrick, I did get a match actually. I ran the DNA through CODIS and it gave me a name. The donor is Zach Elliot. He was convicted for robbery two years ago. He was released last week." The new lab tech replies.

"Nice, I guess I gotta go see Mr. Elliot and see if he's got any recent girlfriends. I'll see you later."

"See ya."

"So what happened?" The man asks as the two were seated at a booth.

"We just didn't seem to work. We keep finding thing we don't agree on. Soon it turned into fighting almost everyday. The kids are getting scared so we decided that a divorce is probably the best for them."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Well, not completely that is…" suddenly realizing she said something she shouldn't have, Terry stops talking immediately.

"Excuse me? What did you mean 'not completely'? You mean I had a part in this?" Grissom asks, confused.

"Well, it's just that I guess I never got over you. I mean, I thought that after our dinner fiasco, I didn't have anymore feelings for you. But…I guess…I still do…" Terry says as she looks away.

"Well I…" before Grissom finishes, he was interrupted.

"Grissom, funny seeing you here," Catherine says as she walks in the diner.

"Catherine! Wut are you doing here? Whatever happened to the DB at Venetian?" Grissom questions.

"Well I just came in here for some food before I go to interview a suspect with Warrick. What are you doing here…with…Terry! Hi Terry, I didn't realize it was you. How have you been?"

"Hey Catherine. I'm doing fine." Terry lies, not wanting Catherine to eat with them.

"That's great. Look Gil I have to go meet Warrick. I'll see you in the office tomorrow."

"Yeah sure I'll see you tomorrow."

A/N: She knows. Oooooooo. How will things turn out with Terry and Grissom? And what happens to Hank and Sara? Stay tuned and find out.


	4. Chapter 4: Hidden Desires

Conflicting Interests

Chapter 4: Hidden Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, locations, things, etc. I do however own the CSI DVD season 1, 2, and 3 (great I'm digressing again) if any part of this seems familiar, it's pure coincidence.

Summary: they're finally together but what happens when their ex comes back to haunt them and things start to fall apart? GSR and MAYBE WCR

A/N: everything I write in this story would be after "Grave Danger" since I have only watched one episode in season six (the one where Brass gets shot) things might not be so accurate. Also, I'm assuming that Ecklie puts the team back together. I apologize for anyone who had difficulty reading my aim talk; I thought I got rid of all the aim talks. So sorry

Catherine walks toward Warrick, who is standing in front of a suburban house.

"Hey Warrick, you'll never guess who I just met at the diners. Grissom and Terry were there, together!"

"No way, you mean they are back together?"

"Don't know, but they seemed pretty intimate. But I thought Terry was married?"

"Not any more. I heard that she got divorced recently."

"Poor girl. She must not have said anything to me to keep me from worrying. At least she is with Gil now, not that I think he's much of a boyfriend material."

"You got that right." Warrick turns to ring the doorbell.

When the door opens, a woman in her twenties stands at the door. She wears a tube top with shorts that seems to be way too tight for her.

"Whatever you're selling, we're not buying," the woman says, closing the door.

However, her action was stopped short when Warrick puts his hand on the door.

"We're not solicitors. We're with the LV crime lab. I'm Catherine Willows and this is Warrick Brown. Does a Zach Elliot live here?"

"Yeah, hold on. ZACH, THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE TO SEE YOU." She turned to the pair at the door. "He'll be right down."

A man, no more than 35, appears at the door.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" Zack asks.

"I'm Catherine Willows and this is Warrick Brown. We're with the Las Vegas crime lab. We're here to ask you a few questions."

"Sure, I guess. I've got nothing to hide."

"Where were you the night of May 17?"

"Um…I was here, in my house. You can ask my girlfriend."

"Well do you happen to know a Casey Jones?"

"Yeah, actually. She is my girlfriend's friend. Did something happen to her?"

"Well she died two days ago. Do you know anything about that?"

"O my god. No I don't know anything about that. I just got out of the joint, you think I'm gonna try anything funny?"

"Murder is never funny. So you wanna explain to us how your semen was found on the bed of her hotel room?"

"Well um…about four, five days ago, my girlfriend, Larissa, and Casey and I went out for dinner. After dinner my girlfriend and I were at her hotel room. She went out so we decided to have some fun ourselves before she gets back."

"Right. Mind if we look around your house?"

"Um, no. Go ahead. Do you need us to stay? We kind of have somewhere to be at."

"No you can go ahead and go. We'll leave shortly."

The couple inside steps out as the couple outside steps in.

The CSI's look around the house looking for traces of blood.

"The Doc said she died of lacerations to the lung right?" the African-American asks.

"Yeah. He also said she was raped. Why?"

"Well we got a bloody knife here."

Hank and Sara sit down at the nearest table at the windows. The waitress took their orders and left.

"So Sara, how have you been lately?"

"Good. What about you?"

"Good."

An awkward silence follows.

A few minutes later, Hank speaks, "look Sara I'm really sorry about what happened. I really liked you. But I couldn't just dump Elaine. I mean…"

"It's ok." Sara replies. However that wasn't what Sara wanted to say. She wanted to tell him off. She wanted to yell at him for all the pain he's caused her. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't yell at the man she once loved. _Once? Is it really over. What are you talking about Sara? He was cheating on you! He betrayed you and he hurt you. You can't love him any more. You just can't. You…can't…right?_

"Sara! Are you ok?"

"Hmm…what? O yeah fine."

"Well as I was saying, I really messed up and I wanna make it up to you."

More silence followed. However, this was not an awkward silence. The two looked into each other's eyes. They drew closer and closer and suddenly, their lips met. A few seconds later, Sara broke the kiss abruptly. She realized what she was doing was wrong. She stood up, wiping her lips. She grabs her purse and starts to walk away.

"Sara wait…"

In stead of stopping, Sara keeps walking, fast.

_Oh my god! What was that! That should not have happened. I got over him. I **used** to love him. Not anymore. I don't love him anymore. I **can't** love him anymore. I hope no one finds out. I hope no one saw that._ Sara thinks as she walks to her car.

Unfortunately, someone saw.

A/N: omg someone saw them. Wonder who? I can't believe my chapters are actually getting longer. Yay me. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I love you all and thank you for loving me. We'll find out how this turns out next chapter. By the way, I'm still not sure about WCR. Vote if you want to see WCR in the next few chapters.


End file.
